Vanilla Salt
Vanilla Salt is the 1st ending of Toradora! It was also used for the opening of the last season of Crackers or Wackers. The instrumental version was used for the ending. In both series, Yui Horie sang the song. Japanese Lyrics BANIRA SORUTO de BANIRA SORUTO de BANIRA SORUTO de Burning Love amai dake nara soruto kakemashou dare yori mo motto motto watashi o shitte hoshii kara sarakedashitai demo dekinai no keiken Nothing ( nasshin ) modokashi sugiru yowa sa miseyou to sure ba suru hodo muda ni tsuyogari subete ga ura hara hontou wa watashi nakimushi nan da damatte da kedo demo, amai dake no ai wa chotto watashi ga motome te iru mono to wa chigau shiro to iware tara kuro datte icchau sunao ni narenai amanojaku suki to iware tara daikirai datte ureshii noni nani itten darou ? amai BANIRA ni SORUTO kakeru yo ni ? itsuzu ni suki ni natte shimattara nijuuyon jikan nana nichikan zutto anata no koto o hitasura I think ( aishin ) kanari kyokutan masaka koko made anata ni hamaru to dare mo yosou nante shi te nakatta tenki yohou ja atara nain da koi no yukue ha futari de issho ni iru jikan ni kizamare ta omoide ha takara mono nan da migi to iware tara hidari ni magacchau sunao ni nare nai amanojaku suki to iwa re tara daikirai datte ureshii noni nani itte n darou ? Burning Love amai dake no banira yori chotto shio shita hou ga amami mo mashi te yuku shi ne aki ga ko nai ? amai dake no ai mo sou chotto shio shita hou ga futari no kyori mo chijimari kitto kyou yori suteki na mirai ga matteru no shiro to iware tara kuro datte icchau sunao ni narenai amanojaku suki to iware tara daikirai datte ureshii noni nani itten darou ? amai dake nara soruto kakemashou BANIRA SORUTO de BANIRA SORUTO de BANIRA SORUTO de BANIRA SORUTO de English Lyrics With vanilla salt With vanilla salt With vanilla salt Burning Love If it's just sweet Then let's put salt on Because I want you to know more about me More than anyone else, I want to bare my self But I can't do it, I've got Nothing for experience It's too frustrating The more I try to show my weakness The more I act tough in vain and everything goes the other way I'm actually a crybaby Though I've been mum about that But a love that's just sweet Is slightly different from what I'm seeking If I'm told it's white I'd say it's black I can't be honest I say one thing but do another If I'm told, "I love you" I'd say, "I hate you" I'm happy, but what am I saying? Like putting salt Into sweet vanilla... When I fall head over heels in love For all the time, 24/7 I think about you continuously It's rather extreme Can it be, that no one ever thought That I'd be this obsessed with you? Weather forecasts can't tell The whereabouts of love My memories engraved into the periods of time when we're together Are treasures If I'm told it's right I'd turn left I can't be honest I say one thing but do another If I'm told, "I love you" I'd say, "I hate you" I'm happy, but what am I saying? Burning Love Rather than the vanilla that's just sweet The slightly salted kind Makes it sweeter I can't get tired of it... It's the same with the love that's just sweet The slightly salted kind Shrinks the distance between us And I'm sure That a future more wonderful than today is waiting If I'm told it's white I'd say it's black I can't be honest I say one thing but do another If I'm told, "I love you" I'd say, "I hate you" I'm happy, but what am I saying? If it's just sweet Then let's put salt on With vanilla salt With vanilla salt With vanilla salt With vanilla salt Category:Songs Category:Fan Fiction